A Way Of Living
by American-philies
Summary: Edward presente, Bella pasado. En el mundo opuestos, pero víctimas de un enemigo común en sus vidas. Descubrirán que tienen mas en común de lo que esperaban, y quizás ella lo acepte en su búsqueda por un futuro.
1. Chapter 1

Sentía el frío de la madrugada en Forks y estirando mis piernas intenté encontrar las mantas al pie de mi cama. "_Otro primer día" _pensé mientras daba todavía otra vuelta en la cama. Otro año en el instituto, y ya no podía esperar a que terminara. Estaba a un dos años de graduarme, y no podía esperar a terminar la secundaria para empezar una vida que solo me perteneciese a mí…

Beep…Beep-Beep-Beep…Beep... ugh, ¿Quién habría inventado esa cosa? El sonido más detestado por todo el mundo parecía rebotar en las paredes de mi cuarto volviendo en un sonoro eco, mientras mi mano intentaba localizar el molesto aparato en la mesa de luz que suponía estaba al lado de mi cama. No me resignaría en abrir mis ojos, pero a cada momento parecía que el irritante pitido iba en aumento. Di vuelta mi cabeza en la cama e intenté espiando con un ojo. El despertador no se hallaba en la mesita, sino en el piso, junto con todas mis sabanas. No tuve tiempo de apagarlo porque en un segundo, tenía a una duendecilla con tres kilos de azúcar encima, saltando de arriba abajo. Mientras el dichoso reloj seguía resonando, burlón.

"Alice… quítate" murmuré con la cabeza aún escondida en la almohada. Pero como siempre, la duendecilla ni se inmutó.

"Ya es de día Edward, y son… ¡¿las 6?" y tan solo con eso, tan rápido como apareció, se esfumó.

Aún no lograba entender cómo podía tomarse tanto tiempo, _mujeres_, pensé mientras volvía a sumirme en los sueños. La buena noticia era, que el despertador había dejado de sonar.

"¡Edward!"llamó mi mamá desde fuera de mi cuarto golpeando mi puerta- no…ni yo tendría tanta suerte.- "baja a desayunar".

Me incorporé cuando caí en la cuenta de que no habría otra opción. Ya que Esme misma vendría a sacarme de ser esa la ocasión.

Esme, con facciones jóvenes y mirada dulce, era mi madre, en todo sentido. Tiene un rostro en forma de corazón y la mirada que transmitía un sentimiento que solo las madres son capaces de transmitir. Su pelo, color de la miel, caía en suaves ondas hasta sus hombros. Cualquiera que la viera sabría que es una mujer de puro corazón. La quiero como mi madre, ya que nunca conocí a la mía ya que murió unos meses luego de mi nacimiento. Tirité un poco por el frío que entraba por la ventana que Alice debía haber dejado abierta. Como siempre había dejado en la silla al lado de mi escritorio lo que debía usar hoy_. Hey, ¡No es mi culpa que mi hermanita tenga la fuerza necesaria como para destriparme si no lo hacía!_ Como todo buen hermano, sabía la manera de molestarla, pero si me permiten justificarme, no era suicida tampoco. Una remera de los "Rollings Stones", unos jeans desgastados, un sweater azul más mis zapatillas converse negras favoritas más tarde, bajé a la cocina para encontrarme con el aroma a waffles, galletas, y panqueques recién hechos. Esme simplemente sabía de gustos. Pensé mientras besaba su mejilla y tomaba asiento al lado de una pulgarcita excitada. Alice comenzó a charlotear sobre lo que sería según ella un gran día, hasta que Carlisle, nuestro padre hizo su entrada. Cualquiera que lo viera, notaría nuestro parecido. Tenía la misma quijada firme y la misma nariz, junto con los mismos ojos esmeraldas. A diferencia mía, tiene de cabello claro, rubio como el trigo. Al ser hijo del primer matrimonio de Carlisle tengo el mismo tono rojizo que tenía Elizabeth, mi madre biológica.

Como era ya costumbre la cocina quedó en silencio, como siempre. Alice bajó la mirada, callada súbitamente. Odiaba que tuviera ese efecto en ella. Mi hermana era siempre una pequeña bola de energía alegre, y no soportaba que perdiera su sonrisa, lo que solo pocas cosas lograban.

Carlisle se sentó a la cabecera de la mesa, con el periódico en mano, saludó a Esme con un beso en la mejilla mientras ella le dejaba su desayuno como lo quería y nos dedicó un asentimiento con la cabeza a Alice y a mí. Luego reanudó con su lectura, ignorándonos mundialmente. Varios minutos pasaron con el silencio habitual, cuando sorpresivamente…

"Alice, qué bueno que pases al secundario, hija."- inquirió Carlisle aún sin quitar sus ojos del dichoso periódico.

"Ehh… voy en segundo año"- respondió Alice. Y pude ver como su cara decaía aún más. Apreté mi puño por debajo de la mesa.

"Ah, ¿me pasas la miel?- le preguntó dirigiéndole apenas una mirada.

Y ya no lo soporté. Golpeé con fuerza la mesa y me levanté tan rápido que la silla golpeó el suelo con un sonido que retumbó en la silenciosa cocina. Esme me lanzó una mirada de reproché pero al mismo tiempo pidiéndome con la misma. No podía lastimarla asi que con algo de rudeza tomé la miel y la deposité a su alcance. Dando la vuelta tomé las llaves de la mesa y mi mochila de la silla que aún seguía en el piso.

"Alice, nos vamos"- le dirigí a Alice una última mirada antes de salir de la cocina e ir al garaje donde se encontraba mi volvo.

La esperé allí por unos minutos antes de que entrara al auto aún callada, y enfilara a la calle, rumbo al instituto. Alice tenía la mirada fija en la ventana, y sabía exactamente lo que pensaba.

"No hagas caso de lo que dice, Allie." Le dije luego de unos minutos en los que intente controlarme.

Sin embargo volteó y pude ver sus ojos llenarse con lagrimas. Quité una mano del volante y tomé una de las suyas, apretándola un poco, en señal de consuelo.

"No vale tu tiempo."- simplemente afirmé lo que muchas veces le había consolado las pocas veces que _Él_ se dignaba a hablarnos.

Ella asintió y secó sus lágrimas. A los pocos minutos, llegamos al instituto y Alice volvía a ser la pequeña saltarina de siempre, cotilleando de todo y nada a la vez. Sonreí al tenerla otra vez. Esta es la Alice que conozco, y nadie debería cambiarla. Juré mientras aparcaba el auto.


	2. Chapter 2

**EPOV**

En cuanto bajamos del auto todas las miradas se posaron en nosotros, como era costumbre. Alice no parecía notarlo mientras me arrastraba hacia la oficina principal a recoger nuestros horarios la señora Cope que antes estaba sentada semi-recostada sobre su escritorio, levantó su mirada y en cuanto se percató de quienes éramos, inmediatamente se regodió en su asiento sentándose firme y retocándose el maquillaje verificando de paso su cabello. Rodé los ojos. Como si fuera posible domar la maraña que tenía en la cabeza. ¡Esa mujer podría ser la madre de Esme!, bueno quizás estoy exagerando, pero ¿enserio? Alice me lanzó una mirada como si pensase lo mismo y carraspeó para atraer nuevamente su atención.

"Somos los Cullen, y venimos a por nuestros horarios"- le dijo educadamente mi hermana.

"Ah, si… claro"- pareció recordar, en cuanto me quitó de encima su mirada enmarcada por espesos anteojos de botella. Me estremecí.

Nos los alcanzó y al intentar salir de ahí con la mayor rapidez, le musite un gracias, y sus mejillas se tornaron del mismo color de su camiseta. Tomé por el brazo a Alice y escapé de la oficina cuanto antes. Al estar en el aparcamiento Alice se hechó a reír como si no hubiera un mañana, tomándose el estomago con una mano y la boca con la otra como si fuera a salírsele por tanta gracia. Fruncí el ceño y esperé a que terminara.

"Lo…lo siento… es que… es… es un clásico." – logró soltar entre medio de carcajadas. Cada año era lo mismo, y no es como si no pasara con el resto de las chicas, pero prefería mantener el grado de la edad en un medio razonable.

Cuando termino de acallarse, tomó mi horario de mis manos y lo ojeó de arriba abajo musitando los nombres de algunas materias y fijándose en que recesos estaríamos iguales.

"Bueno… tu descanso de las diez no coincide con uno de los míos pero tengo materia libre y quizás…" pero dejé de oírla.

Mientras caminábamos por el pasillo hacia los salones correspondientes pude apreciar, en uno de los corredores de mi izquierda a una chica. La muchacha parecía de mi edad, pero no pude denotar bien su cara porque una espesa melena caía en bucles hasta por debajo de sus hombros obstruyéndome a su rostro. Lo que me llamó la atención es que Tanya Denali, junto con sus "clones" la estaba molestando… maltratando mejor dicho. Se decía que eran sus clones porque tanto Irina, Lauren como Jessica, las otras pertenecientes, tenían el mismo rubio rojizo por pelo, aunque a las últimas tres no les venía natural, ya que se les notaban las raíces del teñido. Y no pregunten cómo se de _eso_. Tanya siempre había sentido…"interés", por mi, pero al parecer mis miles de excusas no servían para darle a la chica una clara indirecta de que no quería nada que ver, ni hoy ni ayer, ni mañana. No entendía su forma de estar siquiera descriptas en la "jerarquía" al parecer en todas las secundarias del mundo se había plantado.

La pobre chica estaba agachada recogiendo sus libros y varias hojas, y tuve el impulso de ir a ayudarla…

"¿Edward?"- Alice me sacó de mi trance, haciéndome señas y señalando al reloj de la pared. Ya casi era hora de empezar.

Volví mi vista a la escena y vi que el séquito río ante algo que Tanya había dicho a la muchacha y todas se dieron vuelta, pisoteando las hojas que aún seguía recogiendo la muchacha. Alice tironeó de mi manga haciéndome despertar.

"¿Qué estas viendo?"- dijo tratando de seguir mi mirada. Pero simplemente le contesté que se nos hacía tarde, y con una última mirada a la chica seguí a la multitud de gente que ahora se arremataba en el pasillo común.

Mi primer materia sería Historia. Me dirigí al salón 202 y entré encontrando sentados a la mayoría de los estudiantes opté por sentarme en el último banco vacío y elegí el lado de la ventana. El timbre sonó y justo en ese momento un muchacho rubio entró corriendo al salón. Al darse cuenta de que el profesor todavía no llegaba, tomó unos minutos para recuperar el aire que perdió en la corrida y registró el lugar en busca de donde sentarse. El banco donde me sentaba era el único vacante, asique corrí mis libros y mi mochila para darle espacio y tomó su lugar a mi lado. No me dirigió ni una mirada pero por su perfil denoté una cara familiar.

En ese momento el profesor hizo su entrada y me encontré encerrado por cuarenta minutos mirando el reloj. A mi lado el chico rubio parecía muy ensimismado en lo que el profesor estaba dictando sobre las guerras civiles, así que aproveche para darle otro vistazo y pensar en qué se me hacía familiar. Pero en ese momento de distracción el profesor me llamo la atención preguntándome algo que no había escuchado. "_Uhh buena manera de empezar el día"…_ pensé

"1863"- susurró una voz a mi lado. Levanté la vista y dije esa misma respuesta al profesor que pareció refunfuñar al no haberme atrapado.

En ese momento lo recordé. ¡Jasper Withlock! Recordaba haberlo visto una vez con su madre en uno de los encuentros que organizaba Esme en casa. Asentí complacido de haberlo reconocido, y la clase siguió su tedioso curso, hasta que al fin el timbre me liberó.


	3. Chapter 3

Todo esto no me pertenece... solo utilizo los personajes de ... y bla, bla, bla...

espero que les guste!

* * *

EPOV

No podía creerlo. De verdad era extraño. No entendía como un grupo de chicas podían aguantar tanto tiempo siguiéndome. Pero siempre parecía haber una, sino todas juntas. Trataba de ser amable con ellas pero solo parecía aumentar su actuación. Hoy habían estado siguiéndome todo el día. Desde los finales de clase, simplemente quedaban detrás de mí mientras caminaba por los pasillos y cosas por el estilo. Hace tiempo ya, que había intentado demostrarles que solo estaban perdiendo el tiempo. Pero solo se encogían de hombros, se miraban entre sí y soltaban risitas mientras se murmuraban, y seguían su camino. Cualquiera con mis diecisiete años de edad estaría complacido por la atención, y era recordado constantemente de este factor, pero luego de unos meses…

A la hora del almuerzo intenté dirigirme a la cafetería, escondiéndome en cada salón, verificando que clon 1, clon 2 y clon 3 me perdieran el rastro, pero los pasillos del instituto parecían más ajetreados que de costumbre. Al parecer todos querían llegar antes que el otro. Me pregunto que estarán tramando. Ladeé la cabeza.

"¡Hey, Edward!" gritó Tyler mientras pasaba su brazo por mis hombros, como si fuéramos amigos de toda la vida. Por supuesto revelando mi escondite a mi "club-de-admiradoras", quienes enseguida me siguieron el rastro mientras suspiraban y reían. Me quité el brazo de Tyler y lo saludé con un seco asentimiento. Hoy no estaba de humor para esto.

Seguí mi camino para encontrarme con una andoneada de estudiantes, todos parecían ensañados con algo que ocurría en el centro.

"¡Edward!" me llamó Alice agitando los brazos.

Me abrí paso entre la multitud para instalarme al lado de la duende. Ahora podía ver todo con detenimiento y me sorprendí al ver a Jasper.

Paul Sanders, un estudiante de la reservación que debía de ser por lo menos el doble de grande que Jasper, también conocido como el _tacleador_ en el equipo de fútbol, se regodeaba mientras hablaba con la multitud reunida, apreciando la atención. Lo conocía ya desde la práctica, y Paul no era conocido por su buen temperamento. Tendía a meterse en varías peleas y el director pensó en meterlo al equipo para ayudarlo a "canalizar" su inestabilidad emocional. Era bueno en su trabajo, por lo cual era respetado. Pero a menudo creaba conflictos en los partidos, y hasta una vez hizo que descalificaran al equipo en el campeonato anual. La muchedumbre lo aclamaba, y Paul deliberadamente se acercó a su oponente asestándole un fuerte golpe en el estómago. Haciendo que Jasper cayera de rodillas en posición fetal jadeante.

"Edward, debes ayudarlo" me pidió Alice con lágrimas en los ojos.

Pero sabía que solo no podría con Paul. Y no creía que Jasper apreciara mi ayuda tampoco. Solo podía presenciar cómo Withlock con paciencia infinita se dejaba golpear. Nunca devolviendo los golpes. Su rostro pasivo como si esperara su momento indicado. Decidí ayudarle un poco.

"¡Hey Paul!" grité haciendo que el involucrado girara bajando la guardia. Al principio Jasper no hizo más que mirarme como si no esperase nada de mí. Pero enseguida se recobró. Y utilizando su distracción logró taclearlo al piso, logrando solo golpearlo una vez, ya que Paul se recuperó rápidamente atrapándolo bajo sí mismo comenzó a darle golpe tras golpe, cuando…

"¡Detente!" gritó una voz femenina. "¡que lo dejes en paz!" dijo adelantándose de entre la gente parándose justo delante de él.

Era la muchacha del pasillo. La que antes había visto recogiendo sus cosas mientras Tanya y sus clones se burlaban de ella. Ahora que podía apreciarla bien, pude notar el castaño de su pelo, pero su rostro aún seguía escondido por una cortina de cabello. Era valiente, verdaderamente valiente, pensé.

Paul levantó la cabeza, y al ver que solo se trataba de una chica se enderezó, con Jasper aun casi inconsciente y se dirigió a ella.

"¿Por qué? ¿A caso es tu novio?, dijo en tono de burla haciendo sonidos de besos, la multitud rió.

"Eso no es de tu incumbencia." Lo retó con la mirada con mirada determinada. Los espectadores se sorprendieron. "Déjalo o…"

"¿Qué harás muñeca?" preguntó acercándose a ella. Gruñí por lo bajo, por alguna razón no quería que se acercara a ella. Alice me lanzó una mirada por el rabillo del ojo.

Paul se acercó a ella y la tomó bruscamente del brazo. Pero ya no pude ver más. Mi vista se tornó roja. Justo cuando iba a tomar cartas en el asunto, Emmett Swan, el mariscal del equipo de fútbol se abrió paso de entre la gente amontonada y rápidamente se puso en frente del brabucón.

"Te aconsejo que la sueltes" dijo con voz baja y amenazadora, y mirada dura en sus ojos oscuros.

Emmett era capitán del equipo de fútbol, pero también uno de los más grandes del instituto, bastante más grande que Paul. Su sola presencia irradiaba respeto con su figura amenazante. Se asemejaba a un oso. Puro músculo, y te llamaba a no increparlo. Aunque raramente se lo veía enojado, no era una de las personas a las que te gustaría enfurecer. Era un buen capitán, siempre justo. Salía con Rosalie Hale, la capitana del club de animadoras, como era de esperarse. Rosalie Hale, también conocida como la reina del hielo estaba parada a menos de cinco metros de Emmett. Nunca se los veía separados, y raramente peleaban. Rosalie era rubia de bote con fríos ojos gris-celeste. Su cuerpo era curvilíneo, y con largas piernas torneadas. Su rostro era de facciones perfectas, y por lejos el más envidiado del instituto.

Emmett no esperó respuesta alguna de Paul, tomando su brazo y con fuerza torciéndolo haciendo que Paul soltara un alarido de dolor.

"Que no te vuelva a ver molestando, ¿me escuchaste?" preguntó amenazador mientras tiraba aún más de su brazo. Paul murmuro un sí en silencio que apenas si se escucho. "¿No me escuchaste?" volvió a inquirir Emmett.

"¡Que sí!" gritó a fin de que todos escucharan. Emmett liberó su brazo y Paul cayó al suelo tomándose la muñeca.

Jasper que parecía ya haberse recuperado, se enderezó rápidamente y le dirigió una mirada de reproche a la muchacha castaña y a Emmett. Enojado se abrió paso entre la gente y salió a grandes zancadas.

"¡Jasper!" gritó la chica y lo siguió tratando de mantener su paso.

Emmett suspiró y tomando de la mano a Rosalie desaparecieron entre la multitud que ahora se disipaba.

Aún intentaba entender el sentimiento que me asaltó al pensar que la muchacha estaba en peligro… pero nunca había sentido nada igual.

* * *

Hace rato que vengo con la idea en mi cabeza, si tienen alguna sugerencia les agradecería!


	4. Chapter 4

**Los personajes de este fanfiction pertenecen a S Meyer !**

"_I'm not a perfect person_

_There's many thing I wish I didn't do_

_ But I continue learning_

_ I never meant to do those things to you_

_ And so I have to say before I go_

_ That I just want you to know_

_I've found a reason for me_

_ To change who I used to be_

_ A reason to start over new_

_ And the reason is you"..._

The Reason - Maroon 5

* * *

EPOV

Al final del día me dirigí al aparcamiento donde esperaría a Alice que aún no había salido de su clase. Suspiré sabiendo que otra vez estaba pensando en la muchacha. Había encontrado mil escusas para mi curiosidad en el asunto. Trataba de convencerme de que solo se trataba de admiración por su valentía, pero sabía que eso, eran simples escusas. Parecía que había pasado toda la tarde con ella en mente. Me apoyé contra el volvo mientras esperaba que el tiempo pasara. Y no pude evitar que mi mente vuelva a sumergirse en un nuevo mundo de intrigas, ¿Será verdad que Jasper es su novio?, ¿Por qué habría de defenderlo de ser otra la circunstancia?, ¿Por qué Emmett se habría entrometido en la pelea? Generalmente no toma parte en ninguna. ¿cómo es que nunca la había visto?, ¿Sabrá ella de mí?, ¿Qué pensará?, ¿Cuál será su nombre?...

"¿Jasper?...¡Jasper espera!" esa voz… ¡era de la muchacha! Sonreí ante esto y me volví en su dirección para verla. Estaba a unos metros de mí a espaldas mientras intentaba alcanzarlo.

Pero justo en ese momento, Tyler daba marcha atrás a gran velocidad, mientras intentaba localizar algo en su mochila. Totalmente ignorando de la gente detrás de su camioneta. ¡Iba a directo a la chica!

Jasper se dio la vuelta justo para apreciar lo que había visto pero quedo estacado por la sorpresa, "¡BELLA!" gritó.

En esos momentos ya no lo pensé. Corrí la poca distancia que nos separaba y a falta de tiempo intenté empujarla al otro lado, cayendo sobre mi espalda para que quedara fuera de peligro. Pero no calculé muy bien, ya que la chica era más liviana de lo que esperaba y mi espalda golpeó contra la carrocería de una vieja furgoneta, haciendo que cayera sobre la muchacha. Me levanté tan rápido como pude del shock, e intenté ver como se encontraba la chica, "Bella" según la llamó Jasper. Tenía los ojos bien abiertos y con una mano se aferraba a mi sweater. La otra parecía estar doblada debajo de ella, pero no pude percibir nada, ni el dolor que me asaltaba en la cabeza por el impacto con la furgoneta porque por primera vez la estaba viendo. No solo el cabello. Sino su rostro, tenía forma de corazón con una nariz pequeña y respingada que tenía algunos indicios de pecas a su alrededor. Su labio inferior era un poco más grueso que el superior pero ambos rellenos. Lo que más me cautivó fueron dos orbes de color chocolate profundo que me miraban sin parpadear. No podía pensar. Mis pensamientos estaban a millas de mi cuerpo pero en cuanto Bella soltó un pequeño gemido de dolor volví al mundo real.

"Bella, ¿Estás bien?" pregunté enderezándome y ofreciéndole una mano para que se incorporara. Pero ella solo me miro por un momento sin hablar.

"¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?" preguntó mientras la ayudaba a levantarse. Pero en esos momentos Jasper llegó a su lado. Rodeándola con ambos brazos y atrayéndola a sí. En ese momento me asaltó otro sentimiento y experimenté el calor de los celos que me recorrían el cuerpo. Me limité a desviar la mirada.

"¿Estás bien?" le preguntó Jasper. Bella asintió con la cabeza pero rápidamente su rostro hizo un gesto de dolor. Devolviéndole toda mi atención, nuevamente.

"Creo que me he doblado la mano con la caída." Contestó bajando la mirada, como si estuviera avergonzada. ¿Avergonzada de qué? Me pregunté. Jasper suspiró a mi lado.

"No puedo llevarte al hospital ahora Bells, tengo unos encargos para la tía Carmen esperando en Port Ángeles…" empezó Jasper pero yo lo interrumpí.

"Yo la llevo." Ambos me miraron con sorpresa, como si se hubieran olvidado de que aún seguía aquí. "No puede quedarse sin asistencia además solo tengo que dejar a Alice en casa y… yo la llevaré, si no te importa" dije, las palabras brotando como si no tuviera filtro. La ultima parte mirando entre Jasper y Bella.

Jasper miró a Bella en busca de aprobación. Bella lanzó una mirada insegura en mi dirección, una a su brazo adolorido, y otra a Jasper antes de asentir con la cabeza.

"Por cierto… Soy Edward, Edward Cullen" le dije tendiéndole la mano. Pero ella no la aceptó, fingiendo estar buscando algo en su mochila.

"Lo sé…" susurró tan bajito que creí haber escuchado mal.

Esperamos a que Jasper saliera del aparcamiento en silencio e hicimos el camino hasta mi auto de igual manera. Justo cuando las cosas empezaban a ponerse incómodas, una pequeña duende me salta encima, estrechándome con sus menudos brazos. Al ver a Bella Alice dá un brinquito de felicidad y se planta enfrente de ella.

"Soy Alice, mucho gusto…" sonrió pulgarcita extendiéndole la mano.

"Bella" respondió simplemente Bella mientras alcanzaba su mano. Alice utilizó su agarre para atraerá hacia sí, y la abrazó fuertemente diciendo:

"Seremos grandes amigas Bella" mientras la liberaba. Luego me dio una mirada de curiosidad.

"Llevaré a Bella al hospital, se ha caído sobre su mano." Le dije mientras abría la puerta para que Bella pudiera entrar. Ella se sonrojó y entró al auto en silencio.

"Pero, Edward… Carlisle está de turno a estas horas…" me dijo Alice con inseguridad escrita en la cara una vez que arranqué el auto.

"Lo sé." Sentencié. No quería que Bella supiese los detalles. El sentimiento de sobreprotector que había sentido antes volvió con el doble de fuerza pensando en Carlisle cerca de Bella por cualquier circunstancia. Pero esperaba que en un sitio público tuviera la decencia de portarse civilizadamente. Además estaría en ambiente de trabajo. O eso esperaba…

* * *

Aparición de Bella! ahora comienza de verdad!


	5. Chapter 5

**_Hola nuevamente! sé que hace mucho que no actualizo, pero esta vez no fue mi culpa! _**

**_había alguna clase de error de fanfiction que no me lo permitía; y se que la mayoría de ustedes quieren saltearse la palabrería y descubrir que pasará en este cap..._**

**_asi que me despido diciendo... ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen, todos son de SM, y la historia continuará..._**

* * *

EPOV

El pensar en Carlisle no hacía ningún punto bueno en mi lista de actividades recientes:

Tick No matar a Alice cuando me despierta en la mañana con Hanna Montana o cualquiera de las dos empelucadas, para mi daba igual el resultado de ruido insaseante en la que escuchabas la misma voz nasal. Tick evitar que Esme me degollé por llegar tarde. Tick salvar a mi hermana en el desayuno (aunque eso era casi diario) Tick, salvar a una hermosa muchacha que seguramente tenía novio de una muerte segura…

_So I put my hands up_

_there playing my song,_

_And the butterflys fly away…_

¡Ay, no! Y… señoras y señores, ¡lo hizo otra vez! Enseguida tenía a la duendecilla cantando, mas bien gritando la letra.

"**Noddin' my head like yeah!**

**Movin my hips like yeah!**

**I got my hands up,!**

**there playin my song!**

**I know I'm gonna be ok!**

**yeah,!**

**its a party in the U-S-A!**

**yeah,!"**

Enseguida me las arreglé para cambiar la estación de radio y dejé, sabiendo que le molestaría, la estación de clásicos. Al principio ni se inmutó, y siguió dándole a sus anchas.

"**its a party…" – **Alice al fin se dio cuenta y entro a full-modo de puchero. –"¡Edward! ¿Es que no sabes qué es buena música?"

Bella a mi lado no podía seguir reprimiento risitas.

"Estoy segura de que a Bella también le gusta" – respondió fijando todo el poder de su cara de perrito mojado en ella. Enseguida las risillas pararon y tuve ganas de estrangular a Alice por privarme de un sonido como ese.

"Esto… bueno… no me molesta la nueva estación" – susurró mirando por la ventana para ocultar su rubor.

A esto sonreí triunfante a lo que Alice me sacó maduramente la lengua.

"Madura Alice" – me burlé. A lo que ella solo respondió hundiéndose en el asiento y cruzando los brazos.

Bendecía al cielo por algo de paz, y por unos minutos lo único que se oía en el auto era el ronroneo del volvo y la suave composición de los estudios de Liszt.

"No debes hacer esto… si no quieres." – lo murmuró tan bajito que casi no había podido escuchar la suave voz de Bella sobre el ronroneo del volvo.

Había muchos autos enfilándose por el mismo camino asi que no pude ver su reacción.

"No digas tonterías Bella," – interrumpió el silencio Alice que hasta entonces no había soltado palabra en todo el camino. – "estoy _segura_ de que a Edward no le importará".

La manera en que dijo Edward me dio a entender que sabía que mi invitación para con la muchacha no era de mera educación. Encontré su mirada por el espejo retrovisor y le di un mal de ojo. Alice, fingió no haberlo notado y volvió a hablar:

"¿Y, por donde vives?, ¿Te has mudado hace tiempo?, ¿Cómo son tus padres? Es raro que no los haya conocido en alguna de las fiestas de té que a menudo dá Esme. ¿Conocen a Esme? Es mi madre… - por imposible que pareciera desde el momento en que inició su interrogatorio mi hermana no había tomado un solo respiro, y temía que en cualquier momento se tornara azul y comenzara a ver pajaritos.

"Alice, respira" – y con solo decirlo paró en seco y inspiró una gran bocanada de aire, recomponiéndose casi totalmente. Alice y yo permanecimos un momento esperando alguna respuesta.

Pero el silencio de Bella me inquietaba.

Quité mi vista de la carretera un momento y fijé mi vista en la pequeña muchacha sentada a mi lado que ahora escondía su rostro entre una cortina caoba como ya la había visto hacer en una ocasión, y miraba por la ventana.

"¿Bella?" – preguntó Alice hablándole como si Bella fuera un animal pequeño e intentara no hacerle escapar.

"Lo siento Alice, pero me he perdido completamente" respondió bajo su escondite, que apenas si revelaba el color rojizo de ambas mejillas.

Mi hermana pacientemente comenzó su repetición. Esta vez Bella pudo responderle:

"Bueno, nos mudamos aquí hace dos años, no creo que mis padres hayan tenido el placer de haberla conocido, y por aquí estará bien." Respondió haciendo una señal con la mano hacia la acera.

"¿Nos? y ¿A qué te refieres con por aquí estaría bien?" A mi hermana no se le pasaba nada y ambos sabíamos que no había revelado nada de sus padres, me pregunto que tan crueles serán… pero la sola idea de que alguien lastimara a la muchacha o siquiera no se dirigiera correctamente, hacía renacer en mí ese sentimiento de protección que había sentido antes.

"Claro, mis hermanos también. Y, me refería a que aquí me bajo yo" – dijo agrupando sus cosas y cargándose la mochila al hombro. Pude notar que hizo una mueca al mover el brazo y enseguida comencé a protestar, pero me miró con una mirada de súplica que me hizo callar al instante.

"Pero…" – rezongó Alice haciendo pucheros.

"Basta Alice" – La interrumpí mientras paraba al lado del semáforo. Donde estaba seguro no se acercaba a los bosques. No quería que _Jasper_ se preocupara. Afloro en mí el sentimiento de los celos nuevamente. ¿Es que no podía sacármelo de mi cabeza?

"Está bien, cuídate Bella" – se despidió mi hermana dándole un beso en la mejilla. Bella pareció sorprendida un momento pero rápidamente se bajo del auto en cuanto pudo salirse del cinturón.

"Mejor te revisas el brazo Bells" – se paró en seco ante el sobrenombre e hice una nota mental de no llamarle así en el futuro.

Bella simplemente se dio media vuelta, hizo un breve asentimiento con la cabeza y luego reanudó su caminata. Podía sentir que tanto a mi hermana como a mí nos hirió el que no quisiese nuestra compañía. Nunca había sido así, todos anhelaban ser colegas de los Cullen, pero en ninguno de los casos se comparaba la situación en la que estábamos. Nunca nadie nos había dado la espalda, y Bella sin más parecía incómoda, incluso insegura. Pero no, con una sola mirada a la cara preocupada y confusa de mi hermana supe que el sentimiento era mutuo: nosotros queríamos la amistad de Bella… ni siquiera teníamos bien su nombre, y ya la tenía en mi mente. Donde tenía el presentimiento que iba a estar por un largo rato, como sentía que debía estar.

* * *

**_Nuevo cap! la historia ya va tomando su curso... _**

**_les gusta? dejen comentarios!_**

**_tambien, quería contarles que estaré empezando una nueva historia! muy pronto..._**

**_hasta nuevo aviso,_**

**_Philies._**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ninguno de los personajes hasta ahora me pertenecen. son todos de la original SM.**

**"True perfection has tu be imperfect**

**I know that sound foolish but it's true**

**the day has come and now you'll have to accept**

**the life inside your head we give to you**

**you know I didn't mean what I just said**

**but my god got up on the wrong side of his bed**

**and I just don't matter now,**

**Cause little by little**

**we gave you everything you ever think of,**

** little by little,**

**the wheels of your life are slowly falling off,**

**little by little, **

**you have to give it all with all your life,**

**And all the time I ask myself why you're really here..."**

**Little by little - Oasis**

EPOV:

Alice permaneció callada por el resto del camino. Podía ver que algo la inquietaba porque su ceño también la acompaño del mismo modo ceñido.

"¿Qué sucede Allie?"

"Solo… no me esperaba eso" – dijo pasándose una mano por el cabello. No me gustaba esta Alice, su rostro sin su sonrisa diaria la cual la hacía ver como el duendecillo que generalmente era mi hermana había desaparecido. Y hacía mucho tiempo que no lo hacía.

"¿Le están fallando los poderes, oh poderosa Alice?" – bromeé tratando de levantarle el ánimo. Y funcionó.

Auch. Para ser una enana de verdad tenía fuerza. Sabía que tendría un moratón en la mañana pero valía la pena al ver que su sonrisa habitual volvía a sus facciones.

"Supongo que el futuro puede cambiar." Respondió simplemente.

De niños, ambos jugábamos a que teníamos poderes. Ella, el de tener premoniciones y yo al leer mentes. En muchos casos habíamos llegado a tener razón, pero no porque de verdad los poseyéramos. Sino que la gente podía llegar a ser demasiado predecible. Y la rutina ayudaba a Alice con sus presentimientos. Pero lo cierto es que ambos teníamos cierta conexión de hermanos y repetidamente sabíamos lo que el otro sentía. Era como nuestra comunicación sin palabras. A diferencia de cualquier otro hermano, ambos habíamos sido unidos. Como carne y uña por así decirlo. Siempre hallábamos la manera de meternos en problemas pero luego encontrábamos la salida juntos.

_**Flash-Back: **_

_A los nueve años, estaba leyendo un libro en el armario de debajo de las escaleras, que siempre había sido nuestro "escondite" cuando una sobresaltada y llena de barro Alice de ocho años, entró como si fuera un rayo cerrando la puerta de un golpe sordo._

_Se llevó una mano lodosa a los labios e hizo una señal de que guardara silencio. Enseguida escuché unos pasos más pesados alejándose. Luego el ruido de la puerta corrediza abriéndose y cerrándose y un grito sofocado por el cristal de la puerta._

"_¡Por dios! ¡Mis flores!" Esme parecía bastante alterada. _

_Me levante para ir a ver qué era lo que causaba tanto alboroto pero fui retenido por la mano embarrada de mi hermana en mi camisa blanca nueva. Frunció los labios y levantó las cejas con aire suplicante._

"_¿Qué has hecho Mary Alice?" le pregunté en un susurro._

"_¡Sólo quería tener lugar para plantar mi habichuela mágica! ¡Por dios Edward, tu haz visto esa película conmigo y sabes que esas plantas deben crecer hasta el cielo! No iban a caber solo en la cantera de mamá, y…"- Alice tenía los ojos enajenados por lagrimas. Y podía ver que en su pequeña manito guardaba tres porotos que seguramente había sacado de la repisa en la que ayer guardó Esme sus compras._

"_¡Alice, esas no son habichuelas mágicas! Son…" – pero ella me cortó_

"_¿Y crees que no lo sé? He estado plantándolas todo el día y no ha crecido si quiera un tallo! Y ahora mamá sabrá que le he arrancado las flores, y no podré reponerlas porque no he atrapado a la gansa que pone huevos de oro… - rompió a llorar haciendo que algo del barro que tenía en la cara se aflojara y cayera manchándome la camisa mientras esperaba a que se calmase._

"_Alice, ¿puedo contarte un secreto?" – me miró con sus ojos pardos abiertos llenos de curiosidad. – " Las habichuelas mágicas no se siguen vendiendo, el gigante las sacó del mercado para que no entrase a su casa cualquier gente."_

"_¿Y ahora me lo dices?" – me preguntó enfadada. Yo solo me encogí de hombros. _

"_Pero te prometo que algún día encontraremos una y le pagaremos a mamá sus flores." – le prometí._

"_¿Edward? – bostezó. – "¿Crees que podríamos quedarnos aquí otro rato? Aún no quiero enfrentarme a mamá." – susurró con los ojos ya cerrados, y a los cinco minutos se quedó dormida._

_**Fin del Flash-Back**_

Sonreí ante el recuerdo. Luego de eso, Esme nos había encontrado. A mi sentado con una Alice dormida en mi regazo embarrada de pies a cabeza y sonrió sacudiendo la cabeza. Fue a buscar la cámara y tomó la foto que ahora se encontraba en la repisa que guardaba como la "repisa de evidencia" donde guardaba las fotos de nuestros crímenes.

"¿Qué es eso?" preguntó Alice sacándome de mi ensoñación y señalando a mi lado, al asiento del pasajero.

Había un cuaderno bastante usado, con las puntas dobladas hacia adentro y muchas hojas de diferentes colores sobresalidas por los costados. La etiqueta decía Isabella Swan y deduje que sería de Bella. Ya que había sido la única que se había subido al volvo con anterioridad. Me propuse devolvérsela en cuanto dejase a Alice en casa.

Pareció leerme el pensamiento y negó con la cabeza cruzándose de brazos, con una expresión que dejaba bien en claro que no se quedaría mientras yo la devolvía.

"Por favor Alice, no hagas esto más difícil de lo que debe ser" – le dije mientras me pasaba una mano por el pelo. Faltaba poco para llegar y verdaderamente no estaba de humor para esto, había sido un día largo y casi eran las seis.

Algo debió de ver en mi cara, ya que no protestó, y asintió lentamente con la cabeza.

Cuando llegamos se bajó del auto y enfiló hacia la casa.

"Alice, dile a Esme que devolveré esto y volveré en veinte minutos" le dije mientras sacaba al volvo de la acera y me preparaba para volver por el camino.

Llevaba cinco minutos manejando cuando me di cuenta de que no tenia idea de donde vivía Bella.

Me fijé en el asiento del pasajero y ahí estaba. Tan tentadoramente misteriosa que me rogaba a darle un vistazo.

Solo la primer página, me dije. Para saber dónde puedo encontrarla para devolvérsela y listo. Pensé mientras me detenía a un lado del camino y abría la tapa. Nunca me hubiera esperado lo que vi.

Era un dibujo, más bien un boceto de un árbol. Estaba delineado tan perfectamente agregándole una sombra y con el tronco difuminado. Parecía como si el árbol tuviera algún tipo de brillo en su interior. Cada detalle de la corteza y hojas daba a entender de qué se trataba: de un árbol de sicomoro.

El dibujo era tan perfecto que estuve tentado a ver el resto. Al final de la página decía una fecha. Estaba fechada en el día tres de junio del año pasado. Y tenía una descripción que velaba: Jacksonville, Florida.

Estaba a punto de dar vuelta la página cuando me detuve, sabiendo que a nadie le gustaría que hurguen en sus cosas, y me fijé que en una página de referencia había garabateada una dirección en Forks.

Supongo que allí es donde debo ir. Pensé entrando nuevamente a la carretera y doblando en la avenida de su casa unos quince minutos después.

Era la última casa, y lindaba con el bosque. Estaba algo alejada de las demás casas de la zona, y apenas si la distinguí entre tres árboles que crecían delante de ella, como si fueran un escudo que protegía su privacidad. De seguro me había equivocado de casa. Era tan pequeña, de dos pisos pero aún pequeña, debía ser para dos o tres personas como tope, y Bella había dicho que tenía hermanos. Estaba dejada, tanto en su jardín, donde crecían hierbas y el pasto me llevaba a los tobillos, como en su fachada. Las luces del porche eran dos. Una estaba quemada y la otra apenas si alumbraba un poco.

Estaba a punto de salir de ahí cuando me fijé nuevamente en la dirección con la esperanza de que no fuera la correcta. Pero aun cuando las palabras decían exactamente lo que el cartel señalaba, no podía imaginarme a Bella en esa "casa".

Bajé del auto y caminé el irregular camino hasta la puerta. De cerca podía ver el descascaro de las paredes, que en algún momento habrían sido blancas, ahora estaban teñidas de un color natural bastante sucio.

Golpeé tres veces la puerta, y al ver que los minutos pasaban y nadie contestaba, suspiré de alivio, al saber que la Bella no vivía allí. Quizás habría anotado mal la dirección…

"¡Un momento!" gritó una vocecilla. Me volví rápidamente. Luego escuché un golpe sordo, como si se hubiera caído justo delante de la puerta.

La puerta cedió y me encontré cara a cara con una niña de aproximadamente seis años mirándome curiosamente con unos ojillos marrones.

"¿A quien busca, señor?" preguntó inocentemente.

"N-No es nada" dije, sintiéndome estúpido por tartamudear. "Debo de tener mal la dirección"- me excusé dándole una sonrisa y dando la vuelta para volver a mi auto.

"¡Espera!" gritó y repitió nuevamente: "¿A quién buscas?"

* * *

**_Chan... se habrá confundido de casa? _**

**_Estoy dejando todos mis fanfictions en suspenso ultimamente... y sigo haciendo propaganda al nuevo que empecé "Music of the Heart", espero que le den una miradita!_**

**_hasta la proxima,_**

**_Philies._**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Otro cap! _**

**_Como ya venía contándoles, estoy trabajando en mi nueva historia, "Music Of The Heart" que está saliendo muy bien! _**

**_Pasense a verla y dejenme lo que piensan ;)_**

**_Otra cosa, siento mucho no haber podido actualizar en tanto tiempo. Como dije, tengo muchas esperanzas en mi nueva historia y toda mi imaginatividad está volcándose en esa historia exclusivamente... PEEERO... prometo no dejarlos en banda por aquí!_**

**_Como siempre digo, cada uno a lo suyo._**

**_Nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes hasta AHORA son de SM._**

**_El argumento sólo mío, -.-_**

**_y por último, ¡Disfruten! _**

* * *

EPOV:

La pequeña niña permanecía en la puerta, como si aún esperara mi respuesta. La miré sorprendido, ¿En qué clase de casa se le permite a una niña de esta edad abrir la puerta, sobre todo en un vecindario como este?

La luz del porche tintineó, apagándose y prendiéndose. Tentando a quedar apagada hasta que la poca luz que reflejaba se instaló. Dándome una mejor vista de la niña delante de mí.

La pequeña era menudita, su atuendo era muy peculiar. Llevaba puesto unas pantuflas de garras, parecían haber sido remendadas varias veces, parecían perder más relleno con cada pisada que daba y tenía su propia colección de parches de distintos colores y formas. Unos pijamas de súper héroes animados, que parecían ser muy viejos, y en su cabeza un sombrero negro elegante, pero que le faltaba una cosida en la parte de atrás. Su corto cabello caía en pequeños bucles caoba alrededor de su rostro en forma de corazón; una pequeña nariz respingada se colaba en medio de dos ojos chocolate enmarcado por oscuras pestañas. Y por un momento, mientras miraba su rostro inocente, decorado con rastros de pecas, me pareció ver la imagen de Bella, pero de muy niña.

Mis ojos debieron estar abiertos como platos, porque la pequeña se escondió aún mas detrás de la puerta. Por un momento temí que fuera a cerrarla, dejándome sin la visión de la muchacha de ojos castaños que había conocido y plagaba mi mente desde hoy.

Me recuperé rápidamente y le dí una sonrisa. La pequeña se sonrojó recordándome una vez más el parecido entre ambas; y tomándome por sorpresa, agarró de mi manga y tiró de mí hasta hacerme entrar a la casa.

El interior no estaba mejor que el exterior. Pensé mientras miraba a un cuarto en el que se encontraban tres puertas que comunicaban a otras habitaciones, un pequeño mueble a la izquierda de la tercer puerta, la más grande; y una escalera angosta. Las paredes estaban recubiertas en blanco. Y lo único que había en decoración era un florero, sin flores que se encontraba sobre el único mueble de la habitación. _Este lugar necesita de un vistazo al estilo Esme_ – pensé mientras la niña seguía tirando de mí hacia las escaleras. Sus pequeños bucles danzaban arriba abajo mientras saltaba casi de dos en dos los escalones.

Subiendo las escaleras al segundo piso, rápidamente me empujó hacia una puerta abierta, donde se encontraba encendida la única luz en el oscuro pasillo. ¿Estaría sola en la casa? ¿Qué haría si no lo estuviera? ¿Dónde me habría traído? ¿Por qué metería a un extraño en su casa?

Cuando mis ojos se acostumbraron a la nueva luz, escaneé el lugar donde me hallaba. Era pequeño. Casi en exceso. Habían tres de las cuatro paredes pintadas, como si fuera hace poco que habían hecho una subdivisión de un cuarto de mayor superficie, pintadas de un sucio rosa, que se asemejaba a un rosa viejo. Había una pequeña luz con una pantalla colgando del techo. Pero eso no impidió que me fijara en los múltiples cuadros que surcaban y casi tapaban hasta el mínimo espacio en la pared que no tenía color. La niña dejó ir mi manga y se alejó unos minutos a cerrar la puerta de lo que parecía ser su cuarto. Aproveché esto como una oportunidad para observarlos más detenidamente.

Parecían fotografías en su mayoría. Fotografías de una mujer y un hombre, en diferentes situaciones, poses y lugares. En algunas estaban abrazados, tomados de la mano o en algunas sólo miraban en los ojos del otro. Habían también de dos niños pequeños jugando, sonriendo; y de millones de paisajes diferentes. Había una que sobretodo captó mi atención. Era la fotografía de un hombre sentado en un árbol, con un libro en mano. Apoyado en su regazo habían dos niños que ponían su cabeza, recostados bajo la sombra de éste. Parecía un padre con sus hijos, y al parecer por sus rostros se habían quedado dormidos en medio de la lectura. Los tres con ojos cerrados, pero definitivamente podía ver el parecido entre ellos. Enseguida reconocí el árbol. ¡Era el árbol del dibujo!

Pero antes de que pudiera preguntar o hacer algo en absoluto, la niña se había acercado nuevamente hacía donde yo estaba parado y tomándome de la manga me volvió a arrastrar hacia el otro lado de la habitación.

Lo único que se hallaba en el cuarto, era una cama baja, un estante sobre ésta, un baúl al pie de la cabecera, pintado con manos (como si hubiesen mojado sus manos en pintura y luego las hubieran apoyado en él, marcando con diferentes colores las huellas.) y una mesita redonda, revestida por un mantel. Habían cuatro sillas alrededor de ésta. Tres estaban ocupadas por peluches, y una vacía. Al frente de cada uno había un pequeño plato, a juego con un vasito lleno con lo que parecía agua. En el centro aparecía una fuente con galletas que parecían aún calientes y una pequeña tetera que parecía pintada a mano.

Todo este escenario me parecía familiar. Hasta que la pequeña se dio vuelta con una pícara sonrisa en los labios y fue cuando lo entendí. ¡Oh, no!

Me guió tironeando hasta pararse detrás de un peluche. Era un oso, al que le faltaba un ojo y podía ver le quedaba poco relleno. Delicadamente lo tomó por la cabeza y lo quitó sentándolo en la cama y susurrándole algo al oído. Sonreí involuntariamente al ver cómo le daba una advertencia al mudo oso de peluche con cara grave. Luego se volvió hacia mí.

"Lo siento, el señor Bob, no tiene modales," dijo dándole una seria mirada. Contuve la risa al ver lo serio que se tomaba el juego. Y ¿Bob? ¿Era un chiste? – "Tome asiento por favor, el té se enfría." – me dijo señalando el nuevo lugar desocupado, mientras ella tomaba el suyo al otro lado de la pequeña mesa.

"¿Té?" me preguntó con la tetera en mano.

"Por supuesto" le seguí el juego. Mientras ella me servía tomé una galleta del plato que aún seguía caliente y antes de llevármela a la boca inspiré buscando algún tipo de olor extraño que me develara los ingredientes. Pero mi boca se hizo agua, podía oler la dulzura de la vainilla y el olor de las chispas de chocolate. Pero para estar seguro le pregunté.

"Puedes comerlas, no las he hecho yo, por supuesto. En esta casa no me dejan usar el horno." Explicó con algo de enfado la última parte.

Estaba hambriento, no había probado bocado desde el almuerzo y olían demasiado apetitosas. Estaba a punto de dar el primer mordisco cuando una mano golpeó la mía que sostenía la galleta a tres cuartos del camino, haciendo que esta callera en el pequeño plato a mi izquierda. Cuando levanté la mirada confundido, vi que la suya estaba llena de reproche.

"Aún no." Me dijo haciendo una mueca.

Puso sus manos juntas frente a ellas e inclinando la cabeza murmuró algo. No pude oírlo, y fue corto. Rápidamente volvió a sonreír y mirándome asintió con la cabeza.

El primer mordisco fue una explosión se sabores. La galleta no solo tenía chispas, sino que eran crujientes y en el medio tenían un poco de jarabe de chocolate. Rápidamente la acabé e iba en busca de la segunda, cuando la pequeña nuevamente golpeó mi mano con la misma mirada de reproche.

"¿Qué?" pregunté algo molesto. De verdad quería comer otra. ¿Es que había una regla para eso también?

"El té" respondió rápidamente, mirando al pequeño vasito lleno de agua delante de mí. "Se enfría el té" respondió.

Tomé el vasito dudoso, e iba a tomar, cuando solo para seguirle el juego pregunté.

"¿Azúcar?"

La niña buscó primero alrededor de la mesita y luego su búsqueda se hizo casi frenética al ver que no se encontraba en ella. Salió lanzada como un rayo por la puerta y bajó rápidamente las escaleras. Pude escuchar un portazo unos minutos después de su salida y luego encontrándome solo reinó el silencio.

Miré a mi reloj y me percaté de que mucho tiempo había pasado ya y que de seguro estaban preocupándose por mí en casa. Me levanté, poniendo otra vez en su lugar al señor Bob y mirando una última vez a la fotografía me encaminé hacia la puerta. Pero cuando la abrí me encontré con un par de ojos marrones que me miraban extrañada y casi asustada que me eran ya familiares. Familiares porque era la imagen del rostro que había estado vagando en mi mente todo el día.

* * *

_**Booom!**_

_**Amooo dejar la expectativa de un nuevo cap!**_

_**Nos vemos pronto!**_

_**Dejen su huella presionando el botón verde!**_

_**Hasta que nos volvamos a leer,**_

_**Philies**_


End file.
